Whispers in the Dark
by Hunter Hatake and Neko Uchiha
Summary: This is a turn on the Triwizard tournament! Chapter 3: A very out of control Yule Ball! You'll laugh! I know we did! Beware the FUNNINESS!
1. Chapter 1

Whispers in the Dark

Hunter: Ooh, we're in the writing spirit tonight!

Neko: This is like, the best idea ever! . I hope we actually keep writing this…

Facts you should know before reading: Cedric doesn't die (you'll find out why) Sirius isn't going to die (the first one takes place in fourth year) Our characters are half vampires, but we don't drink blood, we just have pointed teeth, and Neko's character is pale (but Hunter's character isn't) We're also half dragons (when we fight we get dragon wings and we get blood cravings) The characters Koneko Inu Kitsune and Isamu Kage Ookami are just based on our personalities. We're coming from a school in Japan; our school is guests for the Triwizard Tournament. Koneko and Isamu aren't related, but their parents are very close friends so they are too. Isamu is a girl and so is Koneko. Isamu is half Japanese and half Latin. Koneko is British. Isamu is 17, so she'd be in seventh year. Koneko is 14, so she'd be in fourth year. NO! They aren't Mary-Sues, they do have huge faults! The pairings are as follows: Koneko/Draco (He-he-he he's my favourite) Isamu/Cedric, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione and a tiny bit of Cedric/Cho. Koneko and Isamu also have special elements. Koneko's is Dark and lightning. Isamu's is wind and fire.

Okay people don't flame us. We are doing this because we want something to make us happy, and we are kind enough to share. Flames with only make us die laughing. So if you don't like our story, don't continue reading it.

Koneko's appearance: Hair colour: Blackish purple

Eye colour: Eyes change with mood (My mood changes a lot!)

Skin colour: Pale

Height: 5'0

Size: Skinny

Isamu's appearance: Hair colour: Blackish Blue

Eye colour: Blue eyes and gold pupils

Skin Colour: Tan (she stands out among other vampires)

Height: 6'0

Size: Skinny duh!

Now! We will start our story!

After Dumbledore announced three schools were coming to compete in the Triwizard Tournament, chatter broke out upon the students. Many of the conversations revolved around wondering what schools were coming.

"Now, how about we all step outside so we can see our guest's arrival?" Once those words left Dumbledore's mouth a flurry of movement followed, all the students wanting to see the schools.

All the students were huddled outside; the air warm and dry. The perfect September evening… Suddenly a giant carriage being pulled by flying horses sailed through the sky. Many people cheered loudly. Unfortunately they didn't get to see the students as it flew over the school.

They only had to wait a few seconds for the next school's arrival. A huge boat blasted up from the great lake, unfurling the sails. A roar of applause sounded the second it surfaced.

The next arrival didn't come for awhile after. Everyone was waiting, the sky still bright with the barely setting sun, but as time dragged on, the perfect weather abruptly changed. The sun disappeared behind dark black clouds; the sky also went pitch black with said clouds. Wind picked up and it seemed a storm was coming. Everyone searched the sky, hoping the arrival of the next school wouldn't be held off. Suddenly someone gasped and pointed at a particularly menacing cloud. Every student and teacher quickly looked.

There, traveling at excessive speeds was a pitch black cloud; wind was spiraling around it, making it seem like a tornado. Numerous students screamed, some teachers even made a scared sound. As it got closer lightning could be seen shooting around it like a storm. A collective gasp resounded through the crowd when they discovered fire was mixed in with the giant storm cloud.

Hermione was shocked, but not from fright, no, she knew what school was coming. "They wouldn't…"

Harry looked at her quizzically. "What Hermione?"

"Just watch…"

Dumbledore watched in amusement, his eyes twinkling in mirth.

"Albus, do you see what's coming! Aren't you going to get the students inside?!"

"Do not worry Minerva; it is just the final school."

A look of surprise and understanding flitted across her features. "Albus, you are letting _that _school compete!?"

"Of course, now come on Minerva, I think we should get the students in, don't you?"

Professor McGonagall was too shocked to say anything, so Dumbledore started gesturing to the doors. "Come now students, we must go inside now."

Everyone was more than happy to comply and they all ran inside.

"Now, that we have welcomed Durmstrang and Beauxbatons academy. Now give a warm welcome to our final school, Kaze Arashi academy!"

A/N: Okay, if you want Kaze Arashi academies entrance to be really cool, download the song 'Fuck on Cocaine' by DJ Caffeine, and it has to be the remix! So just so you know, it will make it cooler. Trust me.

The Great Hall went pitch black; not even the enchanted ceiling was giving off light.

_I'm going to tell you something about coke… _

A techno beat could be heard. Different coloured lights started blasting around the Hall, seeming a lot like strobe lights.

_I'm going to tell you… It's nice. _

_Do you know how it feels when you fuck on cocaine? _

A beat hit and a burst of blue smoke erupted near the doors. Dozens of pale girls with waist length black hair spun out of it. They wore black knee length dresses that frilled out. The top represented that of a kimono. A large red ribbon tied around their waists. They spun for a few seconds then stopped. Whipping open fans of different colours, they started twirling to the front.

_Face down ass up, that's the way we like to… _

_Face down ass up, that's the way we like to… _

Green smoke came next and a bunch of, what many assumed were guys flipped out. They were wearing long leather jackets with metal clasps down the front. Hoods covered their faces though. They all pulled out Samurai swords and started doing flips while performing different tricks.

Everyone in the hall was in absolute awe. The pounding beats followed the many students as the eventually got closer to the front.

As they reached it, the song finished and a new one began.

A/N: This is where you start playing Brackish by Kittie

The same dark cloud appeared in the center of the room. A collective gasp was heard. Lightning bounced out in all directions, some students screamed.

A short girl, about 5'0 appeared in a flurry of light. Lightning shot of from the ceiling and her fingers were practically sparking.

The song went calm and she twirled in a circle, lightning surrounding her. A monstrous beat started again and she whipped open two black fans. Lightning shot out of the fan in sparks. She twirled around the room, performing grandly. Finally coming to stop at the front, everyone thought it was finally over.

A/N: Now play No More Sorrows By: Linkin Park

Everyone held their breath as a small swirl of fire started in the middle of the floor. Gradually it grew, becoming large, swirling flames. A tall cloaked figure stepped out. They pulled out a sword, fire making it glow red. Everyone's hair blew as a strong wind blew throughout the Great Hall like a mini tornado. The tall figure started performing flips and spins. Fire and wind combining with them, making a lot of people worried. Stopping before a space in the students of Kaze Arashi academy, the cloaked person lifted the sword from the ground creating another giant swirl of flames.

As the flames went down, an adult stood in the flames place. Their ears resembled something like an elf, they had sharp teeth, and their hair was spiked and silver.

The lights came on again and Dumbledore stepped up to his podium. "Welcome Kaze Arashi academy and welcome Sensei Hiroshima! Glad you could make it; and thank you for your spectacular entrance!"

Once the initial shock of the school's entrance, everyone started to applaud.

"It is a pleasure to be here Albus."

"Now, since you have such a large amount of students, some may have to sit with the Hufflepuffs and others with the Gryffindors."

"Okay, students, pick your tables. Isamu you can take off that hood now."

"Thank you Hiroshima sensei." The unknown person removed their hood to reveal a… FEMININE! Face.

A loud chorus of; "It's a girl!" came from every student in the Great Hall.

A lanky redhead stood up and pointed. "Damn! She's TALL!"

Hermione pulled him back into his seat. "Ron! Don't be rude!"

Isamu laughed. "Hey Koneko, let's sit with them." She pointed at the Gryffindor table. "I think they're quite funny."

The girl names Koneko laughed and nodded. "Okay."

When all the students from the academy heard their choice they all ran to the table too.

"Now, now children, solve it the adult way." All the students stopped their dueling to listen to their sensei. "You all know what to do." They all nodded and started in several games of 'rock, paper, scissors'

"Idiots…" Isamu mumbled under her breath.

Koneko laughed at her fellow student's idiocy.

Hiroshima sensei shook his head and cleared his throat gaining their attention again. "Children, the adult way was to talk it out."

They all 'Ooh' and started deciding. Finally everyone had a seat.

Ron studied the two people sitting across from him. "Why are you so tall?" He asked Isamu bluntly.

"Ron!" Hermione admonished.

"What? I was just asking…"

Koneko giggled and Isamu sighed. "I get my height from my father, he is 6'6."

"Holy shit!" Harry burst out. Hermione shook her head at her friends' rudeness.

"Ignore them. They're not very…putting it bluntly…smart."

Koneko laughed. "Don't worry. She gets that ALL the time."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "So, what are your names anyway?"

"I'm Koneko Inu Kitsune." Koneko told her. Isamu burst into fits of violent laughter.

Everyone stared at her quizzically. "Damn, your name is fucked." Hiroshima sensei walked over and thwacked Isamu on the back of her head.

"One: Enough with your foul language and two: Do not make fun of Koneko's name."

Isamu nodded, but kept on snickering. "Sensei, you have to admit though, her name is fucked." Koneko growled and hit Isamu.

"You have known me all your life, why does my name still make you laugh?!"

"It's so funny!" Isamu didn't seem to be planning on quitting her laughter AND swearing anytime soon.

All the first years were staring at Isamu in shock. A shy muggleborn student pointed at Isamu. "She reminds me of Cartman…"

Isamu's head snapped in the direction of the first year. "Are you implying that I'm FAT?!"

The girl 'meeped' and quickly shook her head 'no'

Koneko slapped Isamu's arm. "Stop it! You're scaring the children!"

Ron interrupted before another argument could form. "Excuse me, but why is her name so funny?"

Isamu burst into laughter at the reminder. Koneko sighed and turned to Ron. "Oh my god. It's not that funny! It means Kitten Dog Fox!" Isamu had to grab onto the table she was laughing so hard.

The hall was silent except for Isamu's laughter. "Did I say that too loud…?" Koneko's face turned a light shade of pink and her eyes became the same pink in embarrassment. Everyone in the hall was quiet, and then from the far table, the Slytherin table, a blonde pureblood wizard snorted. That made everyone burst into laughter. Koneko's eyes turned from light pink to red.

"Shut up! My name isn't even that funny!"

Isamu put up her hand. "Yes it is!" Her statement made everyone go into more bouts of laughter.

"Please stop laughing at my name." Koneko said in a false sweet voice, though her eyes gave away that she was beyond pissed off.

"Calm down Kitten Fox, would you like some warm milk?"

"GAH, THAT'S IT!" Koneko pointed her finger at Isamu and a bolt of lightning struck Isamu's arm. The hall instantly quieted, except for Isamu's persistent laughter.

Hiroshima sensei stood up from the staff table. "Isamu Kage Ookami! Quit laughing at Koneko or I will get your father here!"

Isamu instantly stopped laughing. "Yes sensei."

Koneko sat back down and everyone was still watching. "What are you staring at you little maggots. Turn back around."

Isamu snickered quietly. "Koneko, you're not even that tall yet...Most of these first years are taller than you." Isamu pointed at the short first years.

Koneko turned pink again. "I'll grow!" She snapped.

"Hey, Isamu, what does your name mean?" Harry asked, hoping they wouldn't fight again.

"Oh, my name is actually NORMAL, it means Brave Shadow Wolf."

"Don't rub it in my face. Not all of us have cool names…" Koneko said irritated. "Wait, what are your names?"

"Oh. I'm Harry. That's Ron and that's Hermione." Harry pointed at them in turn.

"Ooh. That's why you have that fucked up scar on your forehead!" Isamu said triumphantly.

"Isamu, there a children present, stop with your foul mouth!" Koneko told her disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry! You try having brothers that swear like sailors!" Isamu defended herself.

"Dude, you don't even have brothers…" Koneko said. "You like have a baby sister. She can't even talk yet."

"Fine then, you got me, I watch too much T.V."

Ron looked confused. "What is T.C?"

Isamu rolled her eyes. "It's T.V Dumbass!"

"Isamu, quiet being so— Koneko was cut of by Dumbledore.

"Alright, students and guests, it is time for bed, Kaze Arashi academy, please stay behind so we can pick the common rooms you will be staying in."

All the students, excluding the Kaze Arashi students, got up to leave.

Hiroshima sensei passed out slips of papers with the dorms they would be staying with.

Isamu read her paper twice. "Who the fuck is 'Pansy Parkinson' what kind of name is that?"

Koneko sighed.

"Dude, even your name is better than 'Pansy'"

Koneko read the name. "Aren't those flowers?"

Isamu looked around the room. "Where are there flowers?!"

Koneko sighed and rolled her eyes.

The next day in the Great Hall, Isamu and Koneko sat at their former seats from the day before.

Isamu's head was buried inside of her bowl of oatmeal.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Koneko asked as she sat down.

Isamu lifted her head, drool dripping from her mouth and oatmeal all over in random places. Ron and Harry laughed. "That girl," She pointed at Pansy Parkinson. "Kept me awake ALL NIGHT talking about DRACO MALFOY, how she is going to marry him, how much she loves him, how hot he is, and just plain DRACO! I swear if I ever hear that name again I will kill someone!"

Everyone sitting in a meter radius shuffled away. Koneko laughed. "Don't worry; I'm sure she'll stop talking about him eventually."

"No, you don't know her yet. As I left all I heard was 'Stay away from my man!' She's crazy! She's obsessed! She's retarded!"

"Who's this Draco Malfoy anyways?"

Everyone pointed to the blonde kid that snorted the day before.

"HIM, she likes HIM?! He looks like Nick Carter!"

Koneko started laughing. Then she looked at him again and started laughing even more. Tears were forming from laughing, her eyes were bright blue.

Hermione looked at him too and started laughing too.

Ron and Harry watched the three girls laughing, completely confused. "Who's Hick Harter?!"

Harry laughed. "It's Nick Carter Ron."

Isamu stood up controlling her laughter and walked to the Slytherin table. "You, kid who looks like Nick Carter! Tell your little girlfriend to stop blabbering on and on about you! I can't even sleep!" Isamu towered over him as he sat drinking his tea.

Draco looked up, his eyes widened comically. His hand was shaking so much he dropped his tea cup. "W-Who exactly is my girlfriend?" He sounded absolutely terrified.

"That chick there, Pansy Parkinson, she never stops talking about you!"

"What, she's not my girlfriend."

"Ooh… Well, tell her to stop talking about you…"

"Okay." His voice was getting higher and higher.

Isamu looked at the dropped tea cup. "Why was your pinky sticking out when you were drinking your tea anyway?"

Then he fainted, right into his oatmeal.

After Breakfast all the students excluding the guests, got up to leave to their classes.

A man with greasy hair and billowing robes came walking towards Koneko and Isamu.

He swooped down on them his robes somehow still looking like they were billowing. "Dumbledore thinks you two would like to come watch my Potions class it would be a—

Isamu was watching the man's robes. "Whoa, how did you do that with your robes? Can you teach me? That was so cool!"

Koneko slapped herself in the face, embarrassed by Isamu's behavior.

"Anyways, if you would like to watch, you may come to the dungeons where my classroom is." The Professor walked away, he robes around him.

Isamu looked at Koneko. "He looks a lot like a bat."

Koneko and Isamu walked down to the dungeons. The class they would be watching was Slytherin and Gryffindor.

As they walked in everyone stared.

The 'bat guy' as Isamu referred to him, watched their entrance with distaste. "I see you two have finally made it."

"Yeah, I had to stop at the kitchens, I was hungry." Isamu said, eating the rest of her donut.

Snape scowled. "Indeed,"

Pansy raised her hand. "Professor Snape—

"That's his name!" Isamu shouted. Everyone looked at her. Snape looked positively livid.

"Please quiet down Ookami. You two may take any free seat you choose." Looking around the room there was only two seats left. One by Draco and one by Pansy, Koneko and Isamu looked at each other.

"I take Faint boy!" Isamu called, but Koneko was already sitting in the seat, leaving Isamu with Pansy.

"Oh fuck no."

Snape glared at Isamu. "Take your seat."

Isamu sat down grumbling. Pansy was glaring at Koneko. "Oh calm down, she's not going to take Nick Carter away from you, don't freak out."

Snape glared and opened his mouth to say something. Isamu cut him off. "Oh be quiet Batman."

Everyone in the classroom snickered. Snape glared at them all, but they still kept laughing. "Instructions on the board," He snapped and sat at his desk. Writing appeared on the board telling them what to do.

Everyone was at the last stages of the potion, waiting for it to boil…

Isamu sat watching at the potion in front of Pansy slowly simmered. "Oh come one already! Boil!"

A 'KABOOM' traveled through Hogwarts. Hiroshima was sitting in the Headmasters office enjoying some green tea and good company when he heard it. Shaking his head, he chuckled at his student's impatience.

Everyone in the classroom looked at Isamu and Pansy. "What are you staring at?! I just blew it up!"

Koneko shook her head and laughed. Isamu never had any patience.

Hunter: Wow. That was fun to write.

Neko: That took hours…

Anyways! Review!

Review!

Review!

Review!

Hunter: Give me that keyboard Neko!

Neko: Bye readers!


	2. Chapter 2

Whispers in the Dark

Hunter: We never got any reviews for our story yet, but we're giving you guys another chance to give us some reviews.

Neko: Why didn't anyone review…? T.T

Hunter: ….here's chapter 2!

Chapter 2: The Goblet of Fire

Every student in the Great Hall was talking about the newest news. Only seventeen year olds are allowed to enter for the Triwizard Tournament. Isamu and Koneko walked through the halls on their way to the Great Hall where the Goblet of Fire sat.

"But I don't want to enter!" Isamu complained as Koneko dragged her through the doors.

"You have to, because I can't, I'm only 14."

"I can put your name in for you."

"No! Now come on, you're putting your name in."

Isamu looked around the hall for an escape, spotting their table mates; she ran and held onto Harry's legs.

"Help me! I don't want to enter! If you want I can put your name in for you! Just help me!"

Harry's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Umm… Sorry, I can't help you…"

Koneko ran over to Isamu and grabbed her ear. "YOU HAVE TO! Now come on, you just have to put your name in. Besides, you might not even get picked."

Isamu got up reluctantly and put her name inside of the cup; all the while grumbling about unfair kittens.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next night after dinner, Dumbledore stood up. "Students, it is time to see, who our 4 champions will be!" Excited chattering broke out among the tables and guests.

The Goblet of Fire stood before Dumbledore and a name flew out into his hand. "The champion from Durmstrang is…Viktor Krum!"

Applause broke out at the Slytherin table as Viktor walked to the front of the room and left the hall through a door.

"The champion from Beauxbatons academy is…Fleur Delacour!" Applause followed Fleur as she walked to the front and through the same door.

"Hogwarts champion is…Cedric Diggory!" Cheers followed Cedric as he too left through the door.

"And last, but certainly not least, the champion from Kaze Arashi academy is…Isamu Ookami!"

Isamu sat dumbstruck as everyone applauded. Finally gathering herself she stood up. "That's bullshit! You told me I wouldn't be picked!" She pointed an accusing finger at Koneko.

Koneko shrugged nonchalant and gestured for Isamu to go to the front too.

"I bet you guys didn't even enter?" She asked her fellow students. They all shook their heads 'no' Isamu started for the door in a huff. Suddenly everyone was silent. Dumbledore stood staring at a fifth piece of paper.

"Harry Potter!" He yelled. Harry winced and Hermione had to push him to the front.

Everyone started shouting protests that he was too young. Koneko stood on her chair. "Isamu you idiot, why did you enter his name, how stupid can you get?!"

Isamu put her hands up in surrender. "It wasn't even me!" Everyone stared at Isamu accusingly.

Pansy stood up and shouted above all the yelling. "It couldn't have been her! She was in the dorm room complaining all night!"

Isamu nodded than looked at the fifth and youngest champion. "Come on Harry, let's go face the music!" She said dramatically sweeping out of the room pulling Harry behind her. Everyone sat watching the door. Isamu poked her head out again. "Did everyone see that?! I made my robes fly!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Koneko and Isamu left the Potions classroom all talking. Isamu was still in a sulky mood after being picked as one of the champions.

Suddenly around the corner came a blonde and two huge guys. "Hey Potter! Like the badges?" He showed the group the badge. Isamu stood in the shadows sulking.

Isamu looked up and saw the green badge that looked all pretty. "Ooh. Can I have one?"

Draco looked up absolutely terrified, passing Isamu a badge with a shaky hand.

Isamu read it. "'Potter stinks' that is so Kindergarten!" She crushed the badge one squeeze.

"Not everyone swears like you Isamu!" Koneko said.

"It's still Kindergarten. Honestly do you even say shit? Have you even said the word crap in your life Nick?"

Draco forgot all his fear. "MY NAME IS DRACO!"

"Don't worry; your real name is safe with me."

"GAH, that's it!" He pulled out his wand, a hex on the tip of his tongue.

Koneko growled and pulled out here wand. "Don't even think about it blondie!" She waved her wand.

"Ah!" Sitting where Draco was seconds before, a white ferret was making sounds of terror.

Koneko started waving her wand around making him go up, down, left and right. Isamu grabbed the ferret from the air. "OH MY GAWD, he's so cute!" She hugged the tiny creature to her. Isamu whispered something to the little animal. Isamu's eyes flashed red and her pupils turned to slits.

Ferret Draco 'meeped' and attempted to get out of her grasp.

Pansy strolled down the hallway. "Oh my god, is that yours! She's so cute!"

Isamu held Draco out. "You can have her!" Ron, Hermione, Harry and Koneko were trying hard to keep from bursting into laughter.

"Really, thank you!" She grabbed the ferret and started walking away while clutching the poor animal in her arms.

Koneko laughed and changed him back. "GAH, Parkinson, quit fondling me!" Draco screamed as Pansy was now holding the human Draco.

"Drakie-Poo, it's you!" Pansy screeched happily.

The group of Gryffindors, Koneko and Isamu were laughing so hard tears were forming in their eyes. Koneko's eyes were baby blue from laughing so much.

"This is your fault!" He pointed at Koneko and Isamu.

They were laughing too much to really care about the threats he was yelling at them as he was dragged off by Pansy.

"That was the funniest thing I have ever seen! The amazing bouncing ferret! Everyone will get a kick out of this!"

Hermione stopped laughing. "Don't you think that was bit mean?"

They all stopped laughing and look at each other. After half a minute of silence they all started laughing again, heading to the Great Hall for lunch.

UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuU

After a week of school and preparing for their first task, the day finally came for the champions to complete the first task without harm.

The first four champions already completed their task, leaving Harry as the last person to do the task.

Harry stepped out into the circular arena filled with rocks. On top of a particularly large rock in the center of the arena was the golden egg. Harry started running towards it, suddenly a huge dragon's tail broke the rock right in front of him, almost hitting him. The dragon growled at him and started getting ready to blow fire. Harry hid behind the nearest boulder.

"Accio Firebolt!" He called out clearly pointing his wand in the direction of the Quidditch pitch. Flying through the sky at excessive speeds Harry's Firebolt flew over to him. He jumped on it. Flying around the dragon, the dragon got upset and tried to follow, chains holding it back; breaking free from the chains it followed him. Harry dived for the egg, but his broom handle caught on a boulder and he flew a couple of feet falling near the egg.

He quickly grabbed and was about to make his escape when the dragon landed right in front of him, poised for attack. Right before it could bite him, a tall figure dressed in black and red with blackish blue hair landed in front of him, the dragon biting them instead, and throwing-ISAMU! Into a near by wall, the dragon's target once again becoming Harry.

Koneko suddenly jumped into the huge pit from the stands, lightning and darkness practically rolling off her, her eyes blood red with anger. "Bad dragon," She yelled shocking it with a huge bolt of lightning.

The dragon whimpered and hid in one of the corners of the giant pit.

Koneko ran over to Isamu's unconscious form. "Isamu, are you okay?!" When she got no answer she looked to the stands for their sensei.

Jumping from the stands, all the students from their academy ran to crowd around Isamu.

"We must get her to the hospital wing." Hiroshima sensei said, levitating Isamu.

Koneko burst through hospital wing holding open the doors as Hiroshima sensei levitated Isamu through the doors. A crowd of students from all the schools following behind, Harry in the front making insistent apologies.

"I am so sorry; I didn't mean to make you get hurt! It's my fault!" He said to the still form, still completely out of it.

Hiroshima sensei placed Isamu on the bed.

Everyone crowded around to watch. Blood soaked her shoulder a small cut on her forehead. Slowly Isamu's eyes opened. "Fuck! That hurt like a bitch!"

Koneko sighed in relief. "She's okay."

Madam Pomfrey pushed her way through the crowd of students and looked at her wounds. "They're gone!" She gasped.

All the students looked at the-Perfectly sealed skin?

Koneko laughed. "It must be because of half of our vampire blood." Everyone gasped.

"What?" Isamu asked confused.

"You're VAMPIRES!" Everyone shouted.

"And we're part dragon!" Isamu said cheerfully like it was something you discussed during tea.

A thud could be heard from the back of the room and everyone moved apart to reveal Draco Malfoy lying on the ground.

Isamu turned to Koneko. "What do you think is wrong with him?"

YyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyY

Hunter: Wow. My character is an idiot.

Neko: I'm a hero! XD

Hunter: O.o Anyways! Next chapter is the asking of the dates for the Yule Ball, THEN the Yule Ball.

Neko: Haven't you noticed we write really long chapters…

Hunter: Ooh Well.

Neko: So review and I'll give you a cookie shaped like Tom Felton and Daniel Radcliffe kissing! If that don't get reviews then I don't know what will…

Hunter: Neko! You idiot! Not EVERYBODY likes slash! No, if you review you get a Tom Felton shaped cookie, that looks like it is strutting xP

Neko: OoOoOoh! I'd review!

Ta-Ta For now!


	3. Chapter 3

Whispers in the Dark

Hunter: Another chapter of Whispers in the Dark.

Neko: Why does no one read it? Or review it? I'm kind of let down here…If we're doing something wrong review and tell us! We're only making this story for fun; it'd be nice to know our problems.

Hunter: Since we're writing this for us, here's chapter 3.

Disclaimer: We own nothing but Koneko and Isamu.

Chapter 3:

Isamu, Koneko and the Gryffindor trio sat in the Gryffindor common room discussing 'the egg'. Isamu wasn't really discussing it though, since she could care less about the competition.

"You know guys, what is with this egg?" She said shaking the oval shaped orb. Isamu shook it particularly hard, making it go flying, hit Ron in the head and open up, revealing the awful screaming. Ron fall unconscious to the floor from the impact.

"Do you think that's a clue?" Isamu asked as people gather around Ron attempting to wake him up.

"Do you think he's okay?" Hermione asked shaking him.

"I got the perfect way to wake him up!" Isamu rummaged around in her trench coat pulling out… "Smelling salt, it will be sure to wake him up!"

Everyone looked at Isamu like she was a lunatic. "Why do you have that in your coat?" Someone in the crowd of people asked.

Koneko laughed and proceeded to tell the story. "Isamu has a tendency to knock people out. So, as a way to wake them up, she carries around that…stuff…"

Isamu ran over and started sprinkling the smelly salt by Ron's poor unsuspecting nose. "GAH, what is that smell!" He screamed getting up.

Isamu held up her salt like she was advertising something useful. "Smelly salt,"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Isamu and Koneko walked through the halls. Isamu rolled her eyes each time girls would giggle when a guy walked by. "What's the whole point of this dance anyways; it has absolutely nothing to do with the tournament."

"Ooh, I see what this is, you haven't been asked to the dance yet." Koneko teased.

"No. It's just pointless."

"Riiigggghhhttt…" Koneko said laughing.

Walking further down the hallway, they could hear talking. One voice sounded painstakingly familiar.

"Draco, when are you planning on asking me to the dance? I'm not going to wait forever." Ooh. It was the flower person who was obsessed with Nick Carter.

"Sorry Pansy, I already have a date for the dance."

"Who, I never saw you ask anyone to the dance?!" Pansy asked somewhat hysterically.

That second Koneko and Isamu decided to walk around the corner. Draco pointed at Koneko. "I asked her to the dance!"

Isamu looked at Koneko. "When did Nick Carter ask you out?"

Draco walked over. "Please play along. I do not want to go to the dance with her." He whispered to Koneko.

Isamu looked at Koneko. "Dude, if you marry him, your name would be Koneko Inu Malfoy. It'd be like Kitten Dog Malfoy, you'd lose the fox… Whoa! Your name would be even more fucked up!"

Koneko looked at Isamu will an 'are you kidding me?' expression.

Isamu backed away slowly from the pair, her hands outstretched like a directors. "I can see it now! You'd have your wedding under cherry blossoms!"

"Oh my god…" Koneko shook her head. They weren't even dating, yet she was already planning for a marriage! "Anyways… Fine I'll play along, I wouldn't wish anyone to have to go to the dance with someone like her, no matter how much they look like Nick Carter."

Pansy stood fuming. "Fine, don't go to the dance with me! But you'll regret it when I'm having FUN!" And she swept off dramatically, halfway done the hall tripping on her robes from all their billowing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ron walked into the Gryffindor common room, it was about half and hour before the ball was to start. His mother had sent him his dress robes the day before. Isamu had already finished getting ready since all she needed to do was put on a dark blue dress; spike her hair and do all the other things girls would do.

"What are you wearing?" She asked at seeing the frilly mess that was Ron's dress robes. That's when Koneko and Harry walked down the stairs from getting ready.

"Um, Ron, what are you wearing?" Koneko asked.

Ron groaned. "It belonged to my great aunt Tessy." He lifted up his arm and sniffed. "It stills smells like my great aunt Tessy."

Koneko suppressed a laugh. Isamu out right laughed. "Come on guys let's get out of here. Koneko still has to meet up with one fifth of the backstreet boys."

"Don't say that. I don't want to have to think about what I'm about to do. If he dances funny, I am out of there." Koneko started to the portrait.

The four students headed down from the tower and to the entrance of the Great Hall. Draco Malfoy stood in a crisp pair of Dress robes; they were the traditional colour of black and white.

Draco looked at Ron. "Whoa. Weasley, what did your mother have to kill to give you that?!"

Ron turned bright red and started heading up the stairs. Isamu grabbed his arm. "You're not going anywhere, I'll just transfigure them." Pulling out her wand she preformed some fancy wand movements, and soon Ron was wearing robes like Draco's and Harry's.

Suddenly a black haired guy with blue eyes walked over. He was wearing black dress robes. "Why do we have to wear these stupid robes, I look like a girl."

Isamu laughed. "Hi Haru—

Professor McGonagall ran over. "There you are! Come now Ookami and Potter, you must do the first dance." Looking at Haru and Parvati, she started gesturing them to a line up consisting of the other three champions. "You and your dates must do the first dance. Now go line up. And you," She pointed at Koneko, Draco, Ron and Padma. "Hurry into the hall."

Padma pointed at someone behind them once McGonagall left. "Look at Hermione!" Everyone turned to look. Ron was lost for words.

Viktor Krum walked over and bowed to her offering his arm. Giving a little wave to the group, she headed into line.

UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu

The five champions all started dancing once the music played. Surprisingly Harry was incredibly good at the waltz.

The DJ from Kaze Arashi school; sat at his stereo and pulled a face. Pulling out his wand he waved it. The cheap song that protruded from the speakers for who knows how many centuries changed. The beat became fast; all the kids from Kaze Arashi School, including some of the muggleborns recognized it as the Waltz of the moon from Final Fantasy 8.

All the champions except Isamu and Harry stooped. Harry was told by Isamu that he'd have to learn this dance because the DJ from their school planned on changing it.

The remaining champions decided to wing it, and started dancing too, everyone else from the schools eventually joining in the complicated waltz.

Koneko grabbed Draco. "Come now Draco, it isn't that hard." And they started the fast paced dance.

Lucky for Ron Isamu and Koneko had taught him and Harry how to dance. Pulling Padma onto the dance floor, he proved that he was good.

Professor McGonagall walked up to the podium and spelled her voice so it was loud. "The teachers are now going to leave you students; Professor Flitwick will stay and make sure the DJ's song choices are appropriate. Have a joyful dance children; keep out of trouble." With that the teachers, excluding the tiny Professor Flitwick left.

The DJ smirked. Shutting off the bright lights and doing the spell that Kaze Arashi academy used for their entrance so 'strobe' lights started up; he grabbed his microphone. "Are you guys ready to party till you can't stop!?"

Everyone from the Japanese school cheered.

All the kids from Kaze Arashi all snapped their fingers, their outfits changing.

Koneko's once black with intricate green spirals dress, changed to black capries, green converse, a green t-shirt, and a black sweater. The look finished with black and green stripped cut off gloves.

Isamu changed her clothes to black baggy pants, a dark blue sleeveless t-shirt, a pair of black and green 'Globe' shoes, and cut off black gloves.

All the students from their school were dressed like they were preparing to… go clubbing?

Koneko grabbed Ron, Harry and Draco. "You guys need different outfits." She snapped her fingers. Harry's outfit resembled something of Cloud's in the movie 'Final Fantasy 7; Advent Children'. Ron's outfit was like Riku's outfit in Kingdom Hearts 2. Draco's outfit wasn't really like any characters from a video game; he had tight black jeans, black leather boots, and a white t-shirt.

Cedric Diggory, all the Gryffindors, Luna Lovegood (she was asked to go by one of the Kaze Arashi students) the Durmstrang students, and the Beauxbatons, all got the hint and changed their clothes to something more danceable.

The Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs all watched with shocked faces. Many of them started to leave, saying that they didn't plan on getting in trouble, or they would never be caught dead in muggle clothes.

The DJ looked over the crowd and waving his wand, the Kaze Arashi song started to play.

_Let me tell you something about coke… _

All the students from Kaze Arashi cheered. They all started to dance, jumping up and forming something that looked like a mosh pit. Professor Flitwick shrieked and ran to the DJ, intentions of stopping the horrible music. The DJ laughed and threw Flitwick into the crowd, all the students helping in body surfing him to the door. By then the Slytherins (excluding Draco) The Ravenclaws, except for Luna, and the Hufflepuffs (excluding Cedric) had left.

Isamu closed the door, sealing it shut. "Let's party!" She yelled, jumping back into the crowd.

Some of the students were still reluctant, so they turned to the beverage table. Little did they know, something was inside it that would loosen them up…

"I am not dancing to this racket!" Draco yelled as the pounding beats of 'Sexy Back' started.

"Fine, let's go get drinks then!" Koneko yelled pulling him over to the punch that held more punch than anyone thought.

Draco picked up a glass and started drinking it. "Ouch, it burns my throat, what kind of punch is this?!"

Koneko shrugged. "I don't know, but come on, let's dance."

Draco shrugged, he suddenly felt more…lightheaded.

Isamu looked around the hall, many of the students who were once drinking the punch were all dancing. She ran over and drank some, it burned her throat. "JEFF!" She yelled running to the DJ. "YOU SPIKED THE PUNCH! THERE ARE CHILDREN!"

He shrugged. "Looks like they're having fun to me." Isamu looked over the crowd, most of the younger students were all getting tipsy. She shrugged. They're fault. She jumped into the mosh pit and continued dancing.

Love stoned by Justin Timberlake started playing. Everyone danced incredibly well some guy bumped into Isamu, she looked over. He looked okay, so she started dancing with him.

Isamu happened to look over by the food, Ron stood there getting a drink, and then he looked at a piece of food it was something that looked familiar. Oh no… It was a 'magic brownie' from Kaze Arashi. What kind of idiot put that there!

Ron got a weird look in his eye, if he thought the lights were tripped out before, this was crazy.

Blow my whistle Bitch by DJ Alligator project started playing. The mosh pit looked really trippy with all the lights. Kaze Arashi students started making glowsticks and were all wearing about ten. Ron started walking to the dance floor staring at his hands, when did they look so cool? Some guy walked by and gave him some glowsticks. He walked into the center of the floor, a whistle in his mouth, 2 glowsticks in his hands and others adorning his arms and neck. Viktor Krum and other muscular guys from Durmstrang all had their shirts ripped off and were dancing in the center blowing whistles. Ron ran over and joined them, he led the group. The pounding beats pumping. He started a weird variation of the robot. The Durmstrang dudes following his lead.

Harry looked at his friend in the center of the dance floor. _What's he on? _He thought to himself, but continued dancing with the crowd, that is until Tokyo Drift by The Teriyaki Boys started. He remembered the song playing at a dancing tournament for break dancing. Five Kaze Arashi students jumping into the center floor, Koneko and Isamu among them. They all started break dancing. Harry suddenly had the urge to join. Jumping in also, he got into the middle of it all, he started break dancing too. He remembered moves the people did, and tried them, surprisingly he came to it naturally. All the students cheered.

_I wonder if you know how to live in Tokyo _

Everyone from the Japanese academy cheered loudly.

Hey sexy Lady by Shaggy started playing. They ended the breaking dancing with a BANG!

Everyone cheered and started filling the center again, so a mosh pit could once again be formed. Draco walked over to his short date. The lyrics to the song started.

_Hey sexy lady, I like flow, your body's banging, out of control_

Isamu burst into laughter at the look on Koneko's face. Draco continued his little strut towards Koneko. Pansy, who stayed behind to watch HER Draco, stood there seething with rage. Turning around, she left the Great Hall, making Draco the only Slytherin left.

Koneko started laughing at the way Draco was walking. Well what would you do if someone started doing that to you?

The next song started to play. The beginning of Crazy by Se7en started.

_Warning, warning, the drama king is in the house_

Draco and Koneko started dancing, leaving Isamu alone with her unknown partner. She looked at the guy; it was one of the champions! "Dude, what's your name?" She asked. He looked at her, oh god. He was pissed out of his mind.

"I'm Cedric." Wow. He could actually form a sentence, surprising. Isamu shrugged and started dancing.

Livin' la Vida Loca started playing. Isamu, who was half Latin, started laughing and everyone was dancing, well, only one way to describe it, Latin.

By now everyone was tipsy; some of the younger students were even drunk.

Harry ended up dancing with Ginny sometime during the dance. Ginny wasn't complaining.

Neville didn't mind his partner being gone and continued dancing. Isamu and Koneko shared a look, and then pushed him to Luna.

"Ask her!" They said, then ran away to dance with their partners.

Luna and Neville ended up dancing. Turned out Neville really enjoyed Luna's quirkiness.

Mambo number five started, everyone was far past caring and they all started to swing dance.

Ron was in the center of the dancefloor, everyone dancing around him, everything looked so tripped out; he started moving his glowsticks around, looking like a dancing star fish. A girl from Beauxbatons ran over to him and started to dance with the crazy fool.

Hermione watched as Ron expertly led the girl around the dance floor, twirling her. She looked on, jealously coursing through her. No, not because Ron was better at dancing, she was jealous of the girl.

The fast lyrics and quick beats of the Ketchup song started playing.

Everyone started dancing around and jumping, making it look like a big fiesta. Ron escaped the girl and started to…disco dance? Isamu started laughing. Everyone's first experience with 'magic brownies' is always weird. Sometimes you can dance really trippy, sometimes you just talk weird, and sometimes everything looks strange.

With Love by Hilary Duff started. A girl from Beauxbatons stood at the DJ's former place, her wand out. Jeff looked over and glared. Who plays that song at a dance? Isamu stood thinking, where did she hear this song before... Something tugged at her mind, something she had seen on the internet… Whatever, she shrugged and started dancing again.

The Inspector Gadget remix started playing. Everyone started booping and bopping and just plain dancing. Ron looked at Harry and Ginny, wow, they looked spiffy dancing together. Since when did I start saying spiffy? Oh well.

Koneko and Isamu ran to the middle of the dance floor, the music suddenly getting slow. (If you want to know how we dance, go onto youtube and type in Forbidden Jutsu). They were going really fast. People stopped dancing to watch the short form of Koneko dancing like a mad man, they all started cheering.

_This club is closed…forever… _

The song ended and a new one began. Oyeme by Enrique Inglesias started. They all started Latin dancing again.

Ron got annoyed by the slow song, it wasn't exactly slow… but he needed pounding beats! Pounding! So he went and said just that to Jeff the DJ.

The song he requested was fast…cool… and everyone in the world knows it… THE BIRD DANCE!

Nobody cared about the new song and they all started the strange dance. They all looked like deranged chickens, when the song started getting fast; many people were being left behind, and when the song was incredibly fast only two people remained. Koneko and Ron, how Ron was matching up to Koneko, someone with the element of lightning, people had no clue.

Once the song finally finished, Ron came out… WINNER?! The next song was Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls. All the girls started to dance, all the guys in absolute shock. Ron and Harry watched as HERMIONE, know-it-all, study every second, HERMIONE! Danced like… Not Hermione. It was very frightening. To Harry at least, Ron couldn't care less.

Luna Lovegood was the only girl not dancing; instead she flitting around the students like an airplane, her arms held out. Neville laughed, he'd rather she did that then dance around like a Pussycat Doll.

The next song, even though by the Pussycat Dolls, the guys joined in dancing. It was Hot Stuff.

It wasn't too fast or too slow and the chorus happened to be very catchy.

_Looking for your hot stuff baby I need it_

_Looking for your hot stuff baby tonight _

Jeff was running out of songs he could play, so he was open to suggestions now. He laughed, it seemed Hogwarts and Beauxbatons weren't good at holding their drink. Kaze Arashi were used to parties.

Next song to play was Naughty Boy by Gunther and the Sunshine girls.

Koneko cheered. For some strange reason she absolutely loved this song.

_You're my naughty boy; you're the one my mother loves but daddy won't _

Once again, the booping and bopping commenced. Everyone was by now very drunk.

Draco ran up to the stage to request a song, while Koneko went to get another drink. Once the song started playing he walked down from the stage and waited. The next song to play was Kiss by Prince…

The second it started he struck a weird pose. When the words started playing, he started a slow strut towards Koneko, lip syncing. His fingers snapping, he looked like a weird version of Michael Jackson… When he got halfway, he pretended to throw a fishing rod at Koneko and proceeded to reel her in, as he did, walked closer, his hips swaying. Isamu stood by Koneko laughing her head off, as he got closer Isamu backed away.

Koneko glared at Isamu. How dare she leave her to fend for herself!

The chorus of the song started playing and Ron, Harry and Cedric joined in the lip syncing. They all danced around as Draco continued his strut. When he finally reached Koneko he made some weird kiss face and then finished with;

_Kiss_

Isamu was on the ground with laughter, Koneko's eyes were pink with embarrassment, and the guys were still dancing and singing. Unfortunately.

After that weird and embarrassing display, they played some more songs, and everyone bopped and booped. Finally after what seemed like hundreds of songs, the last one played, and all the people at the dance let out all their energy to dance, showing as much enthusiasm as possible in their drunken state.

The last song that played… Maneater, by Nelly Furtado.

Everyone danced all their energy out; Ron danced in the center, the epitome of a good time. It looked all around crazy, but it was a grand sight to behold. Koneko jumped up on a table dancing around, pulling Draco up. The dance ended with everyone cheering, and then promptly falling right where they stood.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning all the professors, headmasters and one sensei walked into the Great Hall, all the children who actually STAYED at the dance strewn all over the place, on the ground, on the stage, one was even on the stereo, on top of the biggest table in the center of the Great Hall was Draco and Koneko passed out.

The DJ, Jeff walked down the hallway and looked into the Great Hall where all the teachers were looking. "It was a pretty crazy party. The other houses should have stayed. The punch was great. I wonder who got the beer." He looked up at the teachers. Professor Snape took one look at Draco passed out on the table, his normally cool structure ruined and said one thing;

"ISAMU OOKAMI!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoORAWR!OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hunter: That was hilarious. Why do people always blame me?!

Neko: Oh my god! That Draco scene killed me! Download the song Kiss by Prince and you'll picture it. GAH! It's so hilarious!

Hunter: We know people never review, but what's the harm in asking again?

Neko: Please review! If you do I'll be happy! So review!

Hunter: Hey, did you know booping rhymes with pooping…

Neko: O.o Well, I like the word…So shuddup.

Until Next chapter! Ta-Ta For now!


	4. Chapter 4

Whispers in the Dark

Hunter: We have another chapter here.

Neko: And once again no one reviewed…

Hunter; But whatever! On to chapter 4!

Disclaimer: We do not own a thing. We only own Koneko and Isamu.

Chapter 4:

"Why do I always get blamed for stupid stuff? It wasn't even my fault this time!" Isamu complained as Ron, Harry, Cedric, Koneko, Draco and herself sat in the potions classroom cleaning cauldrons, without magic. "This isn't even my school! They can't give me detention!" She blabbered on and on about the unfairness of the whole affair.

Koneko rolled her eyes. "If you didn't always seem to do stupid things, than maybe you might not get in trouble with stupid stuff."

"I don't do anything though!" Everyone tuned her loud ranting out; Cedric seemed to be the only person listening.

He attempted, very poorly too, to console her. "Why don't you get Snape back? Put plastic wrap on his toilet or something…"

"I did that to someone once! It wasn't very pretty…kind of gross actually…" Then she thought it over. "It was funny though. I wonder if he would fall for it…" That started Cedric to help Isamu scheme ideas for a prank on Snape.

"Isn't Cedric a prefect?" Ron asked the question on, everyone's mind. Well actually, nobody really cared. Harry shrugged.

"I'd still do that stuff if I was a prefect."

"How long is this detention anyway?" Draco asked, cutting their talking off.

"Yes, how long is it? Because Merlin _knows_ Draco can't let his hands get all soiled up!" Isamu said sarcastically stopping in her scheming.

"I think it's till curfew…" Koneko said thinking through Snape's orders, kind of hard when all they could hear was yelling. "But I think it was worth it that was a pretty cool dance, almost worthy of a Kaze Arashi dance.

Ron groaned. "I can hardly even remember any of it; the most I remember is dancing a lot. And eating a brownie…"

"Do you guys remember singing Prince?" Koneko asked laughing.

Harry groaned, Draco turned red, and Ron looked puzzled. "Who's a prince?"

"Don't worry about it Ron you're…um…you're… I got nothing. Harry you're his friend, what's one of Ron's good traits?" Koneko asked.

"He's…rich? No…handsome…?" He looked at Ron. "Dude, why would I even give that a thought…? Anyways…Ron's a good friend…?"

Isamu was just about to wrap up her plan with Cedric and opened her mouth to talk. Instead of words, out came blood! Wait!? BLOOD!?

Everyone turned to look at Isamu, all their faces shocked. Koneko seemed the only person not surprised.

"What in the name of Captain Cheese just happened?!" Draco screamed.

Koneko looked at him about to answer his question, but she started in a fit of coughs and choking, blood spewing out onto Draco's perfect robes.

Ron screamed and ran out of the room yelling for a teacher. Harry watched on shock, Cedric started helping Isamu cough into a cauldron. Draco stood mortified, his robes! His perfect robes! Koneko hunched over, blood pouring at an alarming rate.

Harry soon ran out the room joining Ron in the search for a teacher. Cedric looked out the door, they weren't even looking just running around like chicken's with their heads cut off, screaming for teachers.

"My robes…my perfect robes…" Draco kept on repeating, not even caring that two people were coughing up amounts of blood unnatural for someone to be coughing up.

Cedric rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, they're helpful!" He left the room and quickly found a teacher. What luck for them, it was their sensei.

He looked in the room; Koneko was passed out on the floor, a puddle of blood beside her, surprisingly her dress was clean, oh, that explains it, the blonde kid stood there, blood dripping down his robes blabbering about perfection.

Isamu had blood on her shirt, a cauldron on her lap, blood near everywhere. Down the hall Harry and Ron ran around in the darkness of the dungeon screaming still.

Dumbledore eventually made it to the dungeon and calmed down the two teens.

"You" Hiroshima pointed at Cedric. "Please carry Isamu to the hospital wing."

Cedric nodded and left carrying Isamu, blood getting on his shirt.

"You, the blabbering fool, carry Koneko to the hospital wing please."

He nodded still in his shock of getting BLOOD on his robes. Sorry, I mean _perfect_ robes. He lifted Koneko easily; thank god she was only 5'0.

THE HOSPITAL WING

Hiroshima sensei walked back into the hospital wing carrying two small glasses.

Ron looked at the liquid. "What is that?!"

Hiroshima shrugged. "Something that will make them feel better."

Draco looked at the glasses. He had finally gotten over his perfect robes after Hiroshima had explained to them why they started puking up blood. When the two different bloods of the vampire and dragon mix, it makes them start coughing blood. "If I had to drink that, I think I would get sick, not feel better. That's just raunchy…"

Hiroshima passed a cup to Madam Pomfrey. "Just get her to drink it." He said as he started giving Koneko the disgusting mixture.

Madam Pomfrey looked six foot something girl. "Can we trade?" She asked somewhat fearfully.

Hiroshima nodded and they traded cups, giving the two teenagers their drinks.

"GAH!" Koneko screamed as the gross glob of sickness ran down her throat.

Finally after much fighting screaming, and punching, they were feeling better. Ron had passed out sometime when the mixture was spat out at him.

"Ah! Much better! I hate when that happens." Isamu stretched out.

"At least it wasn't during the tournament." Koneko said picking herself off the bed.

Suddenly a pair of hands shot out and smacked their heads together. "You're supposed to tell me BEFORE that happens so you can take your medicine!" Hiroshima yelled, not caring about their hurting heads.

"Okay we're—

Suddenly Draco remembered something. "MY PERFECT ROBES!!!!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoORAWR!OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hunter: That was our shortest chapter, it was like more of a filler than anything…

Neko: NO! DRACO'S PERFECT ROBES!

Hunter: O.o

Neko: Did you know I drank that disgusting glob of gross disgusting ness… I needed to do it for school… It was like pickle juice, red peppers, hamburger, oysters, caviar and dog sauce… Like the kind you use of their food… It was sick!

Hunter: Wow… Review!

Neko: YES! PLEASE REVIEW!

Until next time! Ta-Ta for now!


End file.
